


everything is always fine with you

by sweaterpawwonwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy, In Love, M/M, Short One Shot, i guess its a drabble?, idk but its hella soft, it's not sad i swear, its so short wtf, jaemin is sad, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawwonwoo/pseuds/sweaterpawwonwoo
Summary: jaemin misses going on dates with jeno





	everything is always fine with you

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: sweetpeahui

jaemin had just finished his work and he was now walking back to his shared place with his boyfriend, jeno. he decided to stop at the grocery store to get some groceries for their almost empty fridge. as he was looking around the store, he noticed tons of couples walking through aisles, holding hands.

 

jaemin paid for the groceries and continued to walk back home. he looked around, everywhere had couples. laughing, giggling, having fun and so on. jaemin looked away with envy in his eyes. he rarely does that with his own boyfriend. they don’t often go on dates anymore, usually busy or just too tired to go out.

 

_ ‘must be nice to go on so many dates’ _  jaemin thought.

 

he sighed before reaching his shared place with jeno. he opened the door and took off his shoes.

 

“i’m home” jaemin mumbled as he walked into the kitchen to place the groceries into the respective places.

 

“welcome back nana” he heard his boyfriend say.

 

“where are you?” jaemin asked as he finished putting everything back.

 

“bedroom!”

 

jaemin walked into their bedroom to see jeno in his pyjamas, he looked over to what he was watching. a comedy romance drama. jaemin rolled his eyes at the drama before putting down his bag on the floor.

 

“sit with me.” jeno smiled as he patted the space beside him.

 

“i’m dirty nono”

 

“doesn’t matter, you can bath later, you’re tired so come here.”

 

jaemin smiled and shook his head before sitting beside jeno. jaemin wrapped his arms around jeno and snuggled into his chest. jeno smiled fondly as he did that.

 

“how was work?” jeno softly asked as the drama continued to play in the background.

 

“fine, my boss was in a good mood.” jaemin replied as jeno runs his fingers through jaemin's hair.

 

jeno nodded and hummed in response.

 

“i saw a lot of couples after work though,” jaemin mumbled.

 

“what about them?” jeno questioned.

 

“they were having dates and all, i kinda miss that. we have been so busy or tired lately we rarely go on dates now.” jaemin mumbled.

 

“nana..”

 

“it’s not your fault nono, i just- nevermind this just sounds stupid” jaemin said sighing.

 

“no it’s not,” jeno grabbed jaemin's face making him look at him.

 

“tell me how you feel, don’t keep it in and I know how you love to keep your feelings bottled up. that’s not good okay? it doesn’t sound stupid, it’s how you feel, it’s fine.” jeno kissed jaemin on the lips.

 

jaemin gave jeno a smile before hugging him tightly. “i love you so much”

 

jaemin mumbled into jeno's chest.

 

“i love you too nana. tomorrow let’s go out on a date.” jeno grinned.

 

“don’t you have work?” jaemin asked.

 

“we can always take a leave just for one day.” jeno said.

 

“alright.” jaemin giggled.

 

jeno pressed a kiss on jaemin's forehead then cheeks and finally his lips. jaemin realises there’s no point in feeling envy or jealous of those couples, as long as he had jeno, everything is fine.


End file.
